


best thing happen to me

by tigragrece



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, still bitter about Eurovision 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: I'm still bitter about Eurovision 2018
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Kudos: 5





	best thing happen to me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still bitter about Eurovision 2018

They have performed with their heart during this performance, they have done their best.  
They have shown Europe what's was the meaning of the song, they have used the lyrics for that the viewers could see it.  
And it's would help for vote for them.

It's was bullshit when the jury vote were announced and they were in one bad ranking, they have see what they do with the Ukrainian singer.  
They have heard that sometimes jury could be nuts.  
They have read about what happen with Il Volo even with Francesco.  
Fabrizio have seen that Ermal was very tense, he really wanted to comfort him, so he just looked at him and tried to reassure him with a smile.

Then the public vote happen, it's was very stressful to know all of this, when they announced their 3rd place.  
It's was means a lot to them because public have understand their message.

"We did it, our message have been heard" Say Fabrizio in the ear of Ermal.

"Yes we did it, it's not the win but we did it" say Ermal

When they were back at the hotel, they were watching the sky and the star because the hotel was very nice just for see the skylight.  
He knew that Ermal was still a little tense and angry about the jury, so Fabrizio have hugged his back and kissed his neck.

"Bizio..."

"Yes?"

"Thank for have tried to reassure me at the show and also for now"

"Anytime, you know that" say Fabrizio while continue to kiss his neck

"I know we will be back soon in Italy but I don't want to finish this ever between us," said Ermal

"I don't want to finish it, we will make it work, I believe in us"

Ermal turn his head and kiss Fabrizio "You are the best thing that have happen to me, even if the jury didn't understand our message, but the viewer have heard it, I'm glad to be able to sing the song with you and share my life with you"

They have makeout for a while, enjoying the moment that they could be still together.  
They have a plan for see each other when they were back in Italy  
They will make it work.


End file.
